Inspiration
by Mariko-Tennotsukai
Summary: "Choosing between two things that mean everything to you is difficult. You often choose the wrong thing, leading you to regret ever choosing it. But at the end of the day, you fail to realize that without the other, you're just not complete."


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly~ 3

Author's Note:

I came up with this idea a few years ago, I think. It was long since forgotten in my folder, but I decided to continue with it. This is the edited version. I was only 11 or 12 years old when I wrote this, so bear with me. (Note: I'm currently 14. :P)

"Choosing between two things that mean everything to you is difficult. You often choose the wrong thing, leading you to regret ever choosing it. But at the end of the day, you fail to realize that without the other, you're just not complete."

Summary:

Sasuke and Sakura have been together for almost a year now. However, Sakura wasn't as happy as she thought she'd be. She used to feel that Sasuke loved her, but as time went by, she felt it was quickly fading. When something happens and she decides to leave, will everything be solved between them? Or will their relationship quickly come to an end?

**_Chapter 1: Drifting Apart._  
**

We were so happy, Sasuke and I. We ate together, watched movies together, went to every store in town together, and even slept together on the same roof. That's how much we loved each other. Correction, that was how much we were in love with each other. We were practically tied together, but not yet tied by marriage.

It was always him and I. When we're together, it's as if nobody was even there. When we're at parties, it was like it was only the two of us who existed. We responded if needed, of course, to our dear best friend's calls. But most of the time, we're just minding about each other, and our friends don't seem to mind. After all, they were too busy with their own lives too to worry about ours as well.

Shikamaru and Ino had been dating for almost 2 years now, Naruto and Hinata are engaged and are going to get married in about a month or so. Neji had finally worked up the courage to ask Tenten out, and they had just recently started dating. Everything was so perfect. Everyone was happy. It almost felt complete.

That was, until I felt Sasuke slowly drifting apart. It was like his love was quickly fading, being swept away by the wind as it comes. This all started when he had been assigned as one of the top writers of our school plays. The director was awed by his writing skills, as expected from an Uchiha. He had asked me about it first, of course. I had no problems with it, as long as it could make him happy and content, I'd give it a thumbs up. He managed to balance us and the writing for a while before the writing seemed to be more important than our one-year, ongoing relationship. It was hurting me inside, almost shattering my heart into a million pieces. It was like watching the most important thing in your life slowly slipping away, flown away by the wind. And the worst part is that there's nothing you can do about it.

I just left it like that. I acted like I was cool with it, so as to not disappoint him or discourage him in any way. But it was so painful and it hurts so much more as each day passes by like this. Even our weekly night-outs like eating out has been reduced to just me preparing dinner at home. Usually I prepare dishes with tomatoes as the main ingredient, knowing that it is his favorite.

It usually ends with me, sitting and waiting for someone I knew wouldn't come. But still I wait. Like a fool, not wanting to stand up until he arrives and eats the food I've prepared with me. Every time I do this, I always end up throwing the food away, not one bit of it being touched.

**_- Flashback –_**

_"He WILL come. I know he will. Just wait a few more minutes, Sakura. He'll be here." She heart-breakingly whispers to herself. As if to assure herself of something that seems to be impossible._

_She looks at the clock, their plans were always at 9:30 pm. But it was now half past ten. Sakura has been waiting for an hour now, still refusing to stand up from her seat and just go to sleep._

_" Just a bit more. I know he'll be here. He promised.."_

_She knows he wouldn't come. She always knew he wouldn't come. But still, she waits patiently like the fool she is._

_Another hour passed, when Sakura heard their apartment door open. Finally, he had come back home. But as usual, he was tired. Sakura could see that. She had a feeling that this dinner would be cancelled yet again. And she would end up hurt, just like every time. But she refused to speak, nor move, from her seat._

_There was a nerve-wracking silence between them, until Sasuke broke it._

_" Just fix up the table, Sakura. I'm too tired, I need to rest." He murmured. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Sakura, who was staring at him with a pained expression._

_Oh, Sakura was hurt, of course, but she didn't say a word._

_"I'll be on my way up then, Sakura. I'm sorry to cancel this dinner again, but you know me. I've been assigned a lot of work." Sasuke said calmly, like it was nothing._

_Time slowly ticked by, both refusing to break the silence between them._

_"Oh.. yes. Sure, Sasuke. I understand." She finally spoke._

_"Then I'll be going upstairs first." He said before proceeding to the stairs._

_"Wait, Sasuke." Sakura called out, tears threatening to fall but she tried hard to suppress them, and thankfully, none came out._

_Sasuke responded with a 'hm?', his back still turned to Sakura._

_"Goodnight. I love you." Sakura said, her voice almost breaking and cracking from the sadness she was feeling. But she managed to say it in a completely whole voice, so Sasuke doesn't notice it._

_Little does she know, he did sense the slight cracking of her once cheery voice._

_"Hn." He finally replied. And without even saying another word, he walks up the stairs and proceeds to their bedroom._

_The moment Sasuke was out of sight, tears threatened to fall once again. Only this time, she didn't resist. Tears were running down her face, she could hardly stop them. She tried putting her hand over her mouth to suppress it, but stopping her tears was impossible. So she just let them flow freely through her face. After all, she can't let the sadness build up inside of her, she needed to let it out, else she'd go crazy. She just hoped everything would be okay. That one day, they will be like the couple they once were._

_But who was she kidding? This was only the beginning. Bigger things were prone to happen. And the thought alone made her heart break even further._

**_- End of Flashback –_**

After all that's happened to them, only one thought was crossing through Sakura's mind. One thought that she was upmost sure of, no matter how much she tried to deny it.

_"His love for me is fading away- and FAST."_ She thought sadly, looking out her kitchen window.

Author's Note:

Liked it? Hate it? Let me know. :)

I will accept any sort of criticism, long as it's not a flame or offending. :DD~

Nonetheless, review folks~!


End file.
